


Sun rays in the dark

by Salem_Gold



Series: Chaotic Marked and other short stories [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Short & Sweet, Super Forms, even if that isn't finished yet lol, takes place after Chaotic Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_Gold/pseuds/Salem_Gold
Summary: Many years after they started their relationship, Sonic can't take any more of his eternal life. Good thing Shadow is there to help
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Chaotic Marked and other short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sun rays in the dark

August 20th, 2742 

  


A pair of hedgehogs have perched up on a rooftop in Station square. The light pollution was covering the stars but they both could still sense that they where up there, watching over them. 

The older blue one grit his teeth and made a quiet grunt, alerting his partner 

"Sonic?" The darker of the pair asked as he watched Sonic involuntary turn into his super form. He knew well that this was to release all that pent up chaos energy, but it was a painful process. Unlike transforming with the emeralds. 

"I...I'm fine Shads, really" Sonic panted out as they intertwined their hands as a sign of support. "It just hurts, like always" he managed as he closed his now scarlet eyes. Once he opened them again his breathing was normal once more. The golden sheen of his upturned quill gave an intense glow, like a mini sun in the dark. The immense energy flowing out of him and back into the air to be consumed by others with chaotic powers of their own. 

"I'm sure but seeing you in pain from it still makes me concerned after all these years" Shadow replied with a gentle squeeze to his partners hand. 

"And I'm glad for that. I'm not sure how much longer I could have delt with life without you. I was really close to just staying in bed all the time before I met you" Sonic gave a weak chuckle as he felt tears on his cheeks already "but I still can't handle loosing any more of my friends. I should be numb to it by now but I'm not" 

"That's ok. It's almost been 250 years since Maria's death. I'm still raw about it. But I have mostly come to terms with it. We have eachother to look after. Remember that." Shadow tuned to his partner with a soft expression, his crimson eyes inviting as always. 

"I know. I know. But it hurts so much every single time. And no matter how often I stich myself back up, it opens old wounds and revitalizes old scars in all the wrong ways." He gave a little hiccup as he wiped away thick tears with his free hand

"Then let them bleed. Let them heal. Accept that they are there and will always remind you of the what ifs. Focus on the now. I'm here forever with you too. We can get though this you and me. All of our previous fights be damned" He smiled as he helped wipe away more of Sonics tears. His touch gentle and meaningful. Sonic scoots closer and leans onto the darker hedgehogs shoulder.

"I love you, I hope you know that, Sonic" Shadow whispered. 

"I love you too, Shadow" 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I know Chaotic Marks is now where near done, but this popped into my head and I had to write it down lol


End file.
